


Protective Tendou :3

by TheSleepylesbian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Other, Protective Tendou Satori, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepylesbian/pseuds/TheSleepylesbian
Summary: a rival team is being a bitch to you and Tendou is protective
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Protective Tendou :3

it was the spring tornument and shiratorizawa had made it to the finals

by this time you and Tendou Satori had been dating for nearly two years, having met in middle school and started dating first year of highschool, he had convinced you to become the teams manager halfway through first year and you just stick around. 

you, the teams manager was sitting on the side bench keeping score and track of how your team was doing. the score was 24-18 to shiratorizawa. and the win was solidified when Ushijima hit the final spike and won the last point for the team. making shiratorizawa advance to nationals once again

you jumped up from the bench and cheered loudly for your team. Tendou looked over to you and smiled, he ran over and gave you a side hug as you held the clipboard close "so, are you cheering for me or the team?" he peered down at you. without missing a beat you replied "I'm cheering for the team doofus" you laughed lightly and looked up at him 

he bent down slightly and gave you a soft kiss on the forehead before running to join the team in thanking the people in the stands. you smiled softly to yourself and packed up the gear, not noticing the glares a few of the rival team members gave you. 

as you and the team came walking out of the stadium the opposing team steped Infront of you all and glared. Ushijima stepped up to the front, Tendou not far behind him "can we help you? if not kindly move out of the way" 

instead of answering the other team started cussing them out. throwing insults at Tendou, calling him a weird looking freak, a monster etc. and to Ushijima they accused him of cheating and just spouting nonsense at him.

having enough of this you step Infront of the two boys and glare the the team. "fuck you, you have no right to call them those horrid things. shiratorizawa won this match far and square. you are just acting like pricks because you are soar losers." 

you crossed your arms as the capitan stepped up to you. but instead of just cussing you out like you thought he would, he shoved you back "you have no say in any of this, skank!" you stumbled back from the force and froze in shock.

Tendou on the other hand was fuming. he gently pulled you back and put you at Ushijimas side and kisses the top of your head softly. Ushijima wrapped an arm around your shoulder and Tendou stepped up to the rival team and without saying anything he pulled his first back and sprung it into the capitals nose, successfully sending him back with a satisfying crack.

Tendou glared, daring anyone else to come up and fight. he watched as the team scampered away and turned back to you with a soft look. he pulled you into a hug, wrapping his long arms around you making you feel warm and safe while quietly telling you you that you are an amazing person.

the team walked back to the bus in comfortable silence, Tendou never once letting you go. 

on the bus ride home you fell asleep on his shoulder and he silently vowed that no one would ever hurt you again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried, please don't judge me too hard


End file.
